<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>48. Diamond by wicherwill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371468">48. Diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill'>wicherwill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's drabble so it's over soon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>and here I don't even like proposals</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>48. Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wanted something unique for her. Something that was special and conveyed to her everything.</p><p> </p><p>But when he eventually was in front of her, kneeling, there was a simple diamond solitaire in the box.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked at hundreds of different rings,” he said, “and I always came back to this one, because you are like a diamond.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing ever scratches your exterior, your façade. You blend into any surrounding, you take any colour as your own. You came into being after much time. But most importantly, when nothing special shines on you, you take it and manage to shine brilliantly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and here I don't even like proposals</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>